Chainsaws and Questions
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Another GumGalore, or PB/PG fic. Princess Bubblegum has Prince Gumball join her in her demolition romp, and she can't help but ask questions about his off-color sweatshirt.
1. Chapter 1

Chainsaws and Questions

Chapter 1

I don't even know how I got this idea.

* * *

On a normal day in Ooo's Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum, having nothing else to do, invited Prince Gumball over to her castle to join her in her chainsawing antics. She was wearing her shirt from Marceline and Gumball was wearing his black, blue-fire hoodie, which he had yet to reveal who had given it too him.

Prince Gumball was always happy to join her in whatever she was doing, but during this kind of activity he usually tried to keep his distance.

"All right," PB said, "goggles on."

She and the prince put on their safety goggles.

Bubblegum picked up her chainsaw.

"I am Princess...Chainsaw!" she proclaimed, turning on the chainsaw.

PB then proceeded to saw through an old, rotted tree.

"Watch yourself." Gumball said.

"I have been doing this for a while now," Bubblegum replied "and I haven't lost any fingers yet!"

She sawed the tree in half.

"Whoo!" she hollored.

"Nice." Gumball said.

Princess Bubblegum sawed the tree up until there was nothing left to cut.

"Ye-ah!" she laughed, holding the still-running chainsaw up over her head.

"Careful with that!" Gumball said tensely.

"Oh, don't worry," Bubblegum replied, "I have mastered the art of chainsaw handling."

She then started tossing the chainsaw up in the air and catching it as it came back down.

Prince Gumball started freaking out.

Bubblegum stopped throwing the chainsaw and turned it off.

"Calm down, sweet spaz," Princess Bubblegum said, "you need to lighten up."

PG took on a pouty face.

"...So where'd you get that hoodie?" Bubblegum asked.

Gumball looked at her strangely.

"What?" he responded.

"The sweatshirt," PB prompted, "where'd you get it?"

PG looked down at the hoodie he was wearing.

"Oh...nowhere." he said.

"Come on," Bubblegum pushed, "I find it hard t believe that you would by something like that. In fact, your closet is full of clothes that look like something Marshall Lee would wear, and I know you didn't get it from him, because he's even questioned it too."

"It was...a gift from...a friend." Gumball stated.

"Oh...so...a girl?" Bubblegum wondered.

"No...no, not a girl." PG answered awkwardly.

"Huh," PB responded, "okay."

"I don't like talking about it," Prince Gumball said, "can we just go back to demolishing stuff?"

"All right, all right," Princess Bubblegum replied, "we'll figure it out eventually."

Gumball took on another pouty face and crossed his arms.

"...Love you." Bubblegum said playfully, poking PG in the side.

"Uh huh..." PG muttered.

* * *

This will not be very long, I just wanted to write another PB/PG fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chainsaws and Questions

Chapter 2

More chainsawing.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum had an old wardrobe brought up from her basement, ripe for chopping.

"Okay, my chainsaw is ready." PB said.

She picked up an axe and handed it to Prince Gumball.

"Here's your axe, Bubzy." Bubblegum stated.

The axe was a bit heavier than he had anticipated.

"GO!" PB yelled, starting up her chainsaw.

She started sawing through the old wardrobe and PG took his axe to it.

"So...is that hoodie you wear your _favorite_ one?" Bubblegum asked, talking over the motor of her chainsaw.

"It's _one_ of my favorites." Gumball answered.

"Because it's...warm?" Bubblegum wondered.

"Not talking about it." PG replied, bringing the axe down again.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" PB asked.

"I will tell you what I have told everyone else," Gumball expressed, "it is a long. _Demoralizing. _Story."

"It can't be that demoralizing," Bubblegum responded, "seeing as you still wear that sweatshirt."

"Honestly, I don't know why we're still on this discussion." Gumball sighed.

"Well, when something raises questions it's hard not to ask the questions that come to mind." Bubblegum said.

"I don't get why people are so curious," PG said in return, "it's merely an article of clothing."

"Well it's the fact that it's different from your usual style," Bubblegum replied, "also the fact you got it from someone and won't say who."

"It's none of anyone's business." Gumball said, chopping through the frist leg of the wardrobe.

"Come on," Bubblegum said, "I'm proud to say I got my shirt from Marceline."

"She was your nanny, there's nothing awkward about that." Gumball retorted.

"True, but I'm trying to make a point." Bubblegum said.

"My situation was a little more...complicated than that." Gumball said in return.

"Okay, but I'll still be guessing." PB affirmed.

"Go for it." PG said.

"Was is Mo-Chro?" Bubblegum asked.

"No, there'd be nothing demoralizing behind it if it was from Mo-Chro." Gumball answered.

"Your Cinnamon Bun?" PB wondered.

"No, I said it wasn't from a girl." Gumball stated.

"So it's really not from a girl?" Bubblegum asked.

"No," Gumball said meekly, "not from a _girl_."

"Okay," Princess Bubblegum said, readying her chainsaw for more sawing, "more guessing."

Prince Gumball groaned in annoyance.

* * *

One more chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chainsaws and Questions

Chapter 3

Here's another chapter.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball were still demolishing the old wardrobe.

PB was still trying to figure out where Gumball got his questionable hooded sweatshirt.

"Was it from one of the other Princes?" Bubblegum asked over the chainsaw motor.

"Maybe." Gumball replied as he brought his axe down again.

"Was it Lumpy Space Prince?" PB wondered.

"What? No." PG responded.

"Okay," Bubblegum said, "I'mma say the name of every prince in Aaa until I hit the right one."

"As you wish." Gumball sighed.

Bubblegum started listing.

"Wildberry Prince

Jungle Prince

Engagement Ring Prince

Breakfast Prince

Toast Prince

Water Prince

Muscle Prince

Skeleton Prince

Prince Handsom

Cotton Candy Prince

Purple Prince

Laurel Prince

Lizard Prince

Turtle Prince

Prince Prince Prince

Raggedy Prince

Slime Prince

Hot Dog Prince

Bee Prince

Orange Prince

Space Angel Prince

Ghost Prince

Desert Prince

Flame Prince..." She stopped as Gumball became even more spacey.

"I lost you at Flame Prince," Bubblegum said.

"Meh..." Gumball muttered.

"So...it was Flame Prince?" PB said quizzically.

PG responded by growling quietly.

"I should've known that when you said it was a "long demoralizing story"." Bubblegum stated.

"As I said before," Gumball said, "I don't like to talk about it, it's complicated."

"Why would it be so co..." Bubblegum responded, "...uh, nevermind."

"Yeah," PG replied, "it's not worth the...mental discomfort."

"Well it must not be that bad," Princess Bubblegum pointed out, "seeing as you wear that sweatshirt on every outing."

"Well, it's still in good condition," Prince Gumball said, "and one shouldn't let good clothes go to waste."

"Though that is a viable statement," Bubblegum replied, "when one looks closely hoodie, it looks like repairs have been made to it, and it looks discolored, which means it's gone through many washes."

"Are you trying to insinuate something?" Gumball wondered.

"I'm just saying," PB said, "you say the story is demoralizing, yet you take pretty good care of that hoodie."

Gumball chopped off the second leg of the old wardrobe with the axe.

"You think what you think," Gumball said in return, "and I'll know what I know."

* * *

One more chapter I think will do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chainsaws and Questions

Chapter 4

Last chapter.

* * *

After a long day of smashing and sawing old stuff apart, Princess Bubblegum decided to go out with a bang.

She made a huge pile of old stuff she found in her many extra rooms in her castle.

"Okay," Princess Bubblegum said excitedly, "this is gonna be great."

"What now, Belzy?" Prince Gumball asked.

"Now, we're gonna use a little fire power." Bubblegum informed him.

"F-Fire?" Gumball replied.

"Yep," PB said, "with _this_!"

She brought out a large flame thrower.

"Yeah!" Bubblegum hollered.

"Whoa," PG responded, "where'd you get that?"

"Marceline," Bubblegum said, "she gave this to me on my fifteenth birthday."

"How...generous." Gumball said in return.

"Okay, so we're gonna have to stand back a little," PB said, "also, it'll get a little hot so you may need to take off that sweatshirt."

"No," Gumball replied, grabbing his arms, "it's fine, I can leave it on."

"Nuh-uh, you'll get sick." Bubblegum said.

"So." PG responded.

"Just take off your shirt...uh...hoodie." PB insisted.

Gumball reluctantly removed his hooded sweatshirt.

Then he took the flame thrower.

"How does this work?" Prince Gumball wondered, examining the device.

"Allow me to show you." Princess Bubblegum stated.

She grabbed his arm and readjusted it to the underside the flame thrower, then she grabbed his other arm and put it around the otherside of the flame thrower.

"Then, you activate it like this." Bubblegum said.

She reached around the flame thrower and grabbed the prince's hands, then she put on of his hands on the hammer of the flame thrower, then pulled it back, releasing a torrent of flames at the makeshift pyre. It did not take long for the heap to go up in flames.

"Cooooolllllll..." the gum royals said in unison, watching the pile burn.

Bubblegum picked up Gumball's hoodie.

"That's mine." PG said, taking back his sweatshirt.

"At least you can take your hoodie off," Bubblegum said, "it would be indecent if I took off my shirt."

She looked at her band shirt.

"You want me too?" she asked straightly.

"No!" Gumball responded, "We are outside, for the love of quadruple G."

"Okay, okay," Bubblegum replied, "I was just wondering."

* * *

I'll try to write more of these.

This is one of the pairing I actually like.


End file.
